


Soul of Fire

by CanOfWorms



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: F/F, First story, Haha edgy girl goes vvvrrrr, no beta we die like men, some OCs, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanOfWorms/pseuds/CanOfWorms
Summary: Transferring to an all girl school didn't seem like such a bad idea at first. But she turns out to be mistaken on how childish the students are, a playgirl of a star, and a perv as a roommate. Looks like she'll need to use all her strength just to stay sane within the walls of this hill.What if Nagisa wasn't the naive, sweet bubbly girl that she is known for. But instead an edge lord who's scared of hugs?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Soul of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys, CanOfWorms here! Welcome to my first story, now before we get started. I just wanna let ya'll know that this is my first story on here. So some criticism is all appreciated on improving this story. So, the reason why I made this story. Well, I've been reading some old Strawberry panic stories whose progress were stopped YEARS ago, so I decided to take it upon myself to make a new story!  
> Bubbly and naive? How about edgy and feisty? I'm pretty certain someone who seen a lotta shit in their life won't allow someone to just do these things to em. Also it's pretty fun to write! So, enjoy this story and don't forget to comment your suggestions on how to improve this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, CanOfWorms here! Welcome to my first story, now before we get started. I just wanna let ya'll know that this is my first story on here. So some criticism is all appreciated on improving this story. So, the reason why I made this story. Well, I've been reading some old Strawberry panic stories whose progress were stopped YEARS ago, so I decided to take it upon myself to make a new story!  
> Bubbly and naive? How about edgy and feisty? I'm pretty certain someone who seen a lotta shit in their life won't allow someone to just do these things to em. Also it's pretty fun to write! So, enjoy this story and don't forget to comment your suggestions on how to improve this story!

_**Day 1** _

_**6:00 am** _

* * *

_A single child sat in a dark room, the soft light of moonlight as the only thing that lit up the small cramp room. The little girl huddled on her small bed, her bruised arms clenching the small blanket that barely covered her body. The sound of yelling and shouting from the other room can be heard from the walls. The smell of foul alcohol was all she could sense. She just wanted to sleep, just for tonight. The child closed her eyes, curling up more into a small to fit her small body in the covers. The roomed rumbled, shaking at the sound of loud footsteps stomping up the stairs._

_Oh no._

_Before the child could react, the door swung open, slamming the wall as it made contact with. A large, black figure hovered the small little girl. Her pink orbs widening- her body shaking as her breathes hitches at the slowing movement of a risen hand-_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

A annoying sound threw Nagisa from her dream, her red-pinkish eyes shooting open to find herself in a bed. Her blanket bunched up, which covered her whole body. She gazed at towards the right side of her bed, seeing the alarm clock. The sound of it had saved her from her reoccurring dream. For this, just once, she thanks the thing. she rose a hand and press the button on the clock, a small 'click' can be heard. She rose up from her bed, not even bothering to making her bed as she left her room. The room was big, way too big for one person. Clean and the smell of lavender was in the air. She wore only a shirt, and a pair of comfy shorts. She walked down the hall, her hand pressing against the wall to support herself. 

a delighted smell of bacon and eggs greeted her nostrils. 

" Nagisa~" A sickly sweet voice greeted the girl's ears, she lightly cringed. She gazed to the kitchen to see a women in an apron, holding two plates of eggs and bacon. "Ohayō~" She cooed, setting the play down on a round table. Nagisa walked over to the table, 

"Ohayō.." Nagisa yawned, taking the fork that was set nicely on the table. Beginning to scoop up at the eggs that sat on the white platter. She was still getting use to speaking in Japanese, it was only a month ago when her Aunt had took her in from America. While she prefer English, it was better to practice at Aunt's house and strengthen her grasp of the language. " So... Today's the day, right?" She asked, her words slightly slurring from sleepiness. Her Aunt turning to her, a wide grin on her face. 

" That is correct, we'll need to leave as soon as you're ready. You remembered to pack everything?" She hummed, sitting down to eat her breakfast. Her smile giving off a sickly sweet aura. Nagisa only nodded at the question. Not bothering to look up from her plate. Losing herself in her own mind of thoughts. " Don't worry Nagisa-chan, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends here!" Her Aunt claimed, her attempts of bonding with her niece seemingly failing. Nagsia still didn't answer her. The red head didn't feel comfortable just sharing her feelings about the situation. 

_How can I speak to someone so freely when I barely know them?_ Nagisa's thoughts growled, glancing up to stare at the adult. 

" it's an all girls school, right?" She finally spoken, putting out a question in it's place. Her Aunt's eyes glowed with pride as she spoke. Her smile returning to her face. Admitting a sunshine glow. 

" Indeed! Astraea Hill! It is known to be a sacred place, where not a single men is allowed on!" She basically shouted the answer. " You shall be attending St. Miator, the school I went to when I was your age! Oh I know you'll just love it there! You'll be hanging out with girls your age!" Nagsia watching the women with a confused stare. Her fork in her mouth as she was shoving eggs and bacon in it. 

_No men? What an odd_ place... She thought, her expression turning slightly sour. _..And I just asked if it was a attending an all girl school, not how I'll love it there._ She groaned, removing the fork from her mouth to chew on her food. She didn't get why she was so prideful about the academy. Might be due to the fact that she managed to get inside a school full of girls who's families are well off. In other words, rich as fuck. She internally let out a sigh. Just because there isn't a single men or boy within the campus doesn't mean she'll let her guard down. In her mind, girls were just as bad. Maybe even worst depending on the issue at hand. 

_Besides, there were a ton of them on the day I got expelled.._ She recalled, while not their faces, but remembering they were clearly girls. After finishing up her food, she rose up from her table. Taking her plate and putting it in the sink. Usually she would wash her plate, but since her Aunt has a dishwasher there really wasn't a need to do so. " I'm gonna get change." Nagsia said, walking out of the kitchen. " Don't worry, I'll make sure I have everything before I leave." She assured the women, her back turned to her. Not even bothering to look at her. 

She walked back to her room, going over to her closet and pulling the door open. There sat one suitcase. A hot pink suitcase. Nasgia despise the color, she felt the color burn her eyes just by staring at it. _Well.. She did pay for it. It's rude to think this way about a gift._ Even if she wasn't a big fan of it. She grabbed the handle of the suitcase, lifting it up, carry it to her bed and plopping it down. She zips open the baggage, lifting the lid to examine her inventory. 

_Alright let's see.._ She scans the clothing. _Shampoo, check. Hairbrush, check. Toothbrush, toothpaste, double check. Underwear, bras, long socks.. Triple check._ She moved her folded clothes carefully, as to not ruined them. Majority just being pajamas, since she will be wearing the school uniform provided by the school itself. _Wait a minute.._ She hummed, placing a finger to her chin. .. _When do I get my uniform?_ She thought, zipping her suitcase back together.

She shrug off the question, thinking that it'll be resolve once she reach the school grounds. Immediately she went back to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. She changed into her knee-length shorts and toss her sleepwear to replace it with the red shirt. Now red was a color she could handle. She always admired the color, like the color of strawberries. The fruit she oh so love to devour. 

_God I hope they do got sweet things within this school._ She smiled, a real smile that felt warm. She took a pair of clean socks and her shoes, putting them on before grabbing her suitcase and rushing out the door. Not before stopping to brush her teeth and hair in the restroom. And yes using the perfume her Aunt had bought. Which had a fruity smell she actually liked. So that was a plus. 

" Ms. Aiko? I gotten all my things ready." She called out, seeing the women finishing putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Her Aunt turning to her, giving her a warm smile. 

" Hun, I told you, just call me Aunt." She told the girl, taking off her apron off to reveal a black work suit with pants and heels. Nagsia rolled her eyes at this, biting tongue lightly. " A.. Aunt, I gotten all my things prepared." She rephrased, she didn't like calling her this yet. But knew the women would throw a fuss from her not calling her it.

" Good my little Nagsia! Now, let's go, we got quite the ways to go." Ms. Aiko spoke, grabbing her purse and pulling her keys. " Oh! But before that, let's fix your hair!" She smiled, looking at Nagsia and her hair which was down. The girl eyes widen as the women touched her hair, electric, dangerous signals ringing into her head. 

" No! It's okay, I'll do whatever you want- Just don't touch me!" Nagsia flinched away, her brows narrowing as she glared at her Aunt. Aiko looking at her stun. 

" O-Oh.. I see.. Well, here, tie your hair back with these." She muttered, pulling out what looks like a hair tie with two blueish green beads attach to them. She groaned, snatching the hair tie. She gathered a large chunk of her hair, placing the tie around a fuzzy ponytail. Leaving some of her hair flowing down the sides of her face. " There, happy?" She asked. 

" Awww Nasgia-chan you look so adorable~!" She squealed, causing a ring to her ears. 

" Yea yea, can we just go now?" She gave the ground a few taps of her heel from her shoes. 

" Oh, yes yes! " She mumbled out quickly, tapping her heels as she turned the lights off. Basically rushing out the door, Nagisa following her behind. 

* * *

**6:30 am**

Nagsia sat in the passenger seat, her cheek resting against her hand as she watched the world pass by. She had lost count of the many things she passed, cars, houses, people- She didn't bother continuing it since there was so many. Today was her first day to her new school. And she was going to be living there in the dorms. Called the Strawberry dorms, which places two girls in each room as roommates. 

_Well, hopefully my roommate won't bother me too much._ She gazed at the bag in her hands, a tan brown hand bag littered with two key chains handing from the corner of the bag. A dog key chain and a cat key chain. Something she gotten on her first week in Japan. 

The car ride was quiet on the way to their destination, Aiko humming to herself happily as she drove. 

" What was it like? Being in the school?" Nagisa asked, trying to spark up a conversation so she can get more information about the place. Just by the small ideals and info she was given was enough to make her a little bit curious. 

" Well, it was very fun in my opinion. I made some of my closest friends within St. Miator, I still speak to them even to this day." Ms. Aiko smiled, excitement clearly tainting her tone. " It's known to be the perfect place for girls your age." 

The red head rolled her eyes at that, tapping her finger on the seat's arm. " Really now?" She groaned. _I am anything but perfect._ She grumbled in her thoughts. 

" Here we are, this is your stop lil miss." The car pulled to a slow stop at her words, Nagisa glancing from her seat. Searching for any sight of the school. " Uh.. Are you sure? I don't see the school." She asked, clearly confused. If they were where they needed to be, shouldn't there be students near by? Or at least, that what she believes. 

" Look, you can see the chapel from here." 

Nagisa's eyes glanced forward, seeing the massive hill that towered the town. " Wait, what?" She shifted forward, on the top of the hill there stood a tall church like structure. Breaking from the trees with it's overbearing towers. " It's.. really on a hill.." She muttered.

" Of course, it was why it's called Astraea hill." Aiko chuckled, amused at the girl staring in awe. " I thought it was just something in the school's name, not an actual hill." She replied back, her eyes not even leaving the sight. _That must explains how they're able to keep boys and men out. They literally stuck it on a hill._

" But if the school's there, why are we stopping here?" Nagisa asked, from examining the distance. It didn't seem like they weren't even close to the school. " It looks like we got a few miles left?" 

" That is because we can only go so far up the hill itself," Aiko explained, having putting the car on park as she spoke. " and due to the fact that you're transferring as a fourth year instead of a first year." 

Nagsia rose a brow at that. _Fourth year?_

" Uh, what does-"

" Oh dear! Look at the time, you'll need to hurry up the hill to explore the school. You can only do so freely on your first day." Aiko interrupted Nagsia's question, her wrist risen up to check the watch. " Don't worry, your luggage will be there once you arrive." She turned to her, smiling. 

Nagsia rolled her eyes, unbuckling herself and opened the car door. " Oh- Wait Nagisa!" Aiko called out, unstrapping the watch from her wrist. " You'll need this," She said, tossing the watch to her. Catching it with ease, Nagisa rushed out of the car and onto the sidewalk. As soon as she reached the safety of the walkway, the black grayish car made a U -turn and drove away. Leaving Nagisa behind. 

Hesitantly, she gazed at the watch she was given. " Why would I need her watch..?" She mumbled questionably to herself, but then she shook her head. " Augh.. I'll save the questions for later, I need to get going!" She ushered herself, pulling the handbag over her shoulder. Gripping the strap tightly as she zoomed off. Dashing quickly towards Atraea hill. Mentally preparing herself for anything that might go wrong within the school for rich kids. 

* * *

Over the matter of minutes she had passed 

" Jesus Christ this was a mistake." Nagisa groaned, wiping the sweat from her brow. The humid weather and the long walk was agonizing enough, it was enough to bring a sweat to the girl. After running up the slope, she was jogging at a slower pace. " Man, who's idea was to put this on a literal hill?" She growled, while her annoyance got the best of her. She knew why deep down. It was to separate all the girls from the public town, so no one would try and sneak into the school without being notice. 

_But I doubt this will stop them,_ She gripped the handle of the bag. But this wasn't her old home, things are different here. According to her Aunt, that is. But she had seen how desire can drive someone on the brink of madness, a very common issue that occurred back at home. 

_But hopefully this place is far from_ that. She hoped, her gaze widening when she notice what looked like a wall. The sound of chattering voices reached her ears, her jogging slowly easing away as she reached the gateway. Reaching her hand out to gaze the yellow stone square wall. A metal gate held on the other side of the wall. Nagisa glanced around, several gazes turned to her. Out of curiosity and acknowledgement. Students. 

One of the first things she notice was the difference in the uniforms. Some wore a black, greyish dress like uniform. Trimmed with white fabric and a green tie. The length of their dress difference between students. Some wore a classic traditional school uniform, or what it seems to be. With checkered pink skirts, and a ribbon tie around their collars. And then, there were some who wore a white uniform. Their skirts the shortest of the three uniforms comparing to the two. Dashed with a dull brown and light blue. Top with a brown checkered bow with a red ball. 

_A bit too short for my comfort.._ Nagisa cringed internally, keeping her expression stern as she examine her surrounding. She inhaled, holding a deep breathe in for a second before exhaling. Then, she began to walk forward. Making her appearance known. 

" Is that her? The transfer student?" 

" It seems so.."

" She's going to St. Miator, right?" 

" Those clothes.."

Nagisa ignored all the words from conversation that occurred around her. Simple gossip, like regular teens. She was always interested in others conversations, especially when the topic was about her. It gave her a clear sight of how to act the chumps. But now wasn't the time for that, she needed to find the building to the office so she could be greeted by her new roommate. 

But the only problem is... She didn't have a math. And she felt too awkward to ask anyone. 

_Fuck it, I'll just wing it._ She told herself, determination in her eyes. She'll just run around and look for the place she needed to be. She began to pick up her pace once again, passing by and dodging the students. Many staring at her with quite the odd look. But she didn't mind those looks. 

She was making good progress, that was until something unimaginable happened. A slope, a steep one too. She let out a yelp as she slid downwards, moving pass trees and and branches till she hit the ground. She landed with a 'oof' as she met the surface, her arms protecting her body as she held them forward. " Oh you gotta be joking.." She mumbled, her body wobbles slightly from the impact of the fall. " Damn.." She groaned, rubbing her back. Her bag laying on the round beside her feet. She reached down and grabbed the strap, lifting it over her shoulder so it can hang there once more. 

" Great, now where am I?" She gazed around, a lot of trees. And no sight of any buildings. Great, just great. She examined her examine her surroundings, trying to see if she could spot a way out of this forest. 

" Well... I won't get anywhere if I stay here." She told herslef, gripping her bag as she walked around the giant lake. 

_Maybe I should climb a tree to get a better view._ She thought, snapping her fingers at the idea. 

She approached one of the trees, her hand pressed against the bark as she placed her bag on the ground. Readying herself to climb the tree, that was until the sound of movement slice through the silent air. Nagisa paused, turning around- Nothing. 

Was she imagining things? She turned back to the tree to focused on climbing. That was until she spotted the figure of a women, wait no a girl. She was wearing a uniform, the black dress one. 

Nagisa paused at the sight of her, her eyes staring at her. Examining her. She was quite the sight to behold. Long, silver flowing hair. Dark green eyes that stared into Nagisa's pink orbs, and skin as white and pure as snow. 

_She is quite pretty._

The two stared at each other, Nagisa noticing the awkward silence between them. 

" Oh, sorry I didn't know this was your tree." Nagsia decided to speak out first, breaking the silence between them. " I've gotten lost so I was going to climb it to gain my surroundings." She explained, the girl didn't express much emotion from this. The silver hair girl blinked slowly, a hand pressed against the bark of the tree as she stared at Nagisa. 

" You're the transfer student." She spoke with a voice smooth as honey. Nagsia blinking at this. 

" Yea, that's me." She told the older girl. " I fell down here and been trying to find a way out ever since," She chuckled, scratching her head. The student's face grew a small smile, rising her hand and holding it out to her. 

" I am Hanazono Shizuma." She introduce herself, speaking with a voice as soft as silk. Nagsia flinched at the action, glancing down at the now named girl's held out hand. _Does she want to shake my hand?_ She wondered. She sighed, well it was better not to make a bad impression to someone new... She'll be living here for the next four years so it was best to get good intentions with the other students. Starting with this one. 

_Last name first, last name first._ " I am Nagsia- I mean, Aoi Nagisa." She greeted back, placing her hand onto Shizuma's hand. Gently gripping it and giving it a small shake. Giving the girl a soft smile. _good impression good impression._

She goes to pull her hand back, but was dumbstruck when she found that the student didn't let go. In fact, Shizuma's grip tightly around her hand. A shiver running up Nagisa's back. _What was-_ Suddenly, Shizuma lifted Nagisa's hand. Pulling her fingers close to her mouth, a sly smirk on her face as her green eyes watch Nagsia. The red head's eyes growing wide as she watched in shock. _What is she doing!?_

" From this day forward, you are my younger sister. You are to call me Shizuma-Oneesama. If you break this promise-" Shizuma spoke, biting one of Nagisa's fingers that was close to her mouth. Nagisa's eyes growing wide at the action, her body flinching at the feeling. " I will punish you." She cooed. 

_I've been violated-_ Nagisa pulled her hand away from Shizuma, jumping back a feet or two away from her. " What's your problem!?" She glared at her, rubbing her damped fingers on her shirt. " Why did you bit me!?" She growled. 

" You seem upset, Nagisa-chan." Shizuma chuckled, itching closer to Nagsia. " How can I **not** be upset!?" Nagisa flinched as the girl edged closer, clenching her hands into fists. _There goes the good impression- WAIT IT WASN'T MY FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE._

 _"_ Oh dear, you mustn't be this way." Shizuma reached a hand out, swiftly pressing her palm against Nagisa's cheek. A long slender arm snaking around her waist, being pull closer to the older girl. Causing the girl to tremble at the touch. She gritted her teeth. She must not do it, she can't. She'll be expelled for it. 

" I-I appercaite it if you let me go Hanahzono-san." She hated how her voice cracked, her eyes grew with fear and memories of her childhood. Trembling in the girl's embrace. However, Shizuma didn't let her go. Instead, she leaned forward. Nagisa's eyes growing wider by the second. _What is she-_

A pair of soft, smooth lips made contact with her forehead. 

_She-_

_She just-_

Nagisa's body eased it's trembled, her body becoming limp as her world faded black. Her vision blurry as she fell into the darken world of sleep. 

* * *

_" No! No! No! I'm sorry- I'm sorry!"_

_" Come here you little shit!"  
_

_" No I'm a good girl- I promise I'm good!"_

_" Papa please-"!_

**_" PAPA NO-!!"_ **

Nagisa's body shook with a shake, rising up from her position. Her chest heaving with breathes, her eyes wide with a certain kind of fear only she knew. She placed a hand over her head, the sound of ringing and pounding can still be heard in her thoughts. _Calm down, you need to calm down._ She begged herself. _Please please, you can't show any weakness-_

" Daijōbu?" A voice ripped through her thoughts, Nagsia glanced to her side. A pair of violet concern filling eyes greeted hers. " AAAAHH-" Nagsia screamed in surprise, scooting over to the other side of the bed. " W-WHAT-" She paused, staring at the confused girl. _B... Blue hair.._ Nagisa stare in awe. _What kind of genes does this kid have?_ Her hair seemed to be long, noting the two long strands of hair hanging from the side of her face. While the majority of it was place in a bun on her head. Top off with a white flowing bow of fabric. 

" I'm sorry.. What did you say?" She asked, clearing her throat and steadying herself. Switching back to Japanese mode. " I asked if you were okay?" The stranger spoke, general concern in her violet purple pools. 

She sighed, slowly nodding. " Yea.. I'm fine, sorry for scaring you." She told her, she hoped this didn't ruin her first impression. _Unlike what happened with that bitch._ Her thoughts grumbled. 

" Oh no, it's fine.. One of the students found you passed out and brought you here." The girl explained. Nagisa recalling the only one she could be referring was Shizuma. _That girl fucking violated me-_ " She carried me here?" She asked. Already knowing the answer. 

" Yes," _Knew it._

_I better not see her for the rest of my miserable four years._

" Figured much." She mumbled, gazing around at the empty infirmary. " How long have I been here?" She asked, turning back to the stranger. " For a few hours.. " She answered worried-some. 

_Man I must had been tired. It certainty didn't feel that long._ " Wow, no wonder I feel refresh." She chuckled, while she was joking. It held some truth. She did feel a lot better. She rose her wrist, glancing at the watch she held-

**4:50 pm.**

It was.

The motherfucking.

P.M.s.

_Motherfucker-_

" You must had been very tired." The girl giggled, Nagisa groaned. " Y-Yea.." She mumbled.

_Will I still get to tour the school!?_

" This won't affect anything right?"

" No you should be fine since tomorrow is schedule to be your first day in classes."

_Oh thank god._

" W-Wait, what about your classes?" She asked, don't tell her she made the girl leave her class and sit here for hours.

" My classes ended around 3:30. So I didn't lose anything important." The girl rose her hands up, stopping Nagisa from being concern. 

" Thank you.. Uh.." She stared at the girl, she didn't get her name yet..

" Suzumi Tamao." She smiled sweetly at Nagisa, while this smile did seem too sweet. Nagisa was glad it wasn't from Shizuma. 

" Suzumi-san, thank you. I am-" She smiled back, but before she could tell Tamao her name. The blue haired girl rose her hand. " I know," She stopped Nagisa, pulling out a small booklet from out of nowhere it seemed. " You're Aoi Nagisa, you transferred here and came from abroad." She giggled. Nagisa's face drained of color. _Why does she know that?_

" Uh.. Hai, but how did you know that.." She asked, growing suspicious of the girl. Why did she have that information in her notebook? " That's because I am your roommate!" Tamao smiled cheerfully, closing her book. " Oooohhh.." She mumbled. _Roommate huh? Hopefully this girl won't too much of a stick in the mud._

" Anyway, are you feeling better?" Closing her booklet, Tamao stared at Nagisa with a gleeful look. _I have a bad feeling._ " Yea, I'm totally better now. Don't worry." She assured her, moving her legs off to the side of the bed. Standing up to stretch her arms over her head. " See? Good as new!" 

" Good! Now, we should start going and head over to the dormitory, your luggage should be in by now." Tamao spoke with ease, rising from her seat and strode to the door. Turning to her back to the door to gaze at Nagisa. " Okay," Nagisa breathed out. 

_Click_

The sound of the door locking caused Nagisa's body to grow stiff. " Suzumi-san?" She mumbled, the girl's face still held that smile. Her hands behind her back. _Oh god please don't tell me._

" I need some alone time with you before we head down." She spoke, walking forward toward's Nagisa. The red head's eyes widen. _Oh no not again._

* * *

" Why are you measuring me Suzumi-san?" Nagisa asked, holding still as the blue haired girl wrapped the measuring ribbon around her. Slightly flinching as the motion. " We need to order your uniform, so this is a requirement. It's best to do it now and get it out of the way." Tamao giggled. 

Nagisa flinched as a smooth hand caress her waist, shivering and letting out a small gasp at the feeling. " Please keep still Nagisa-chan!" Tamao ushered her. Wrapping the ribbon around her waist. " S-Sorry!" She mumbled. _I can't really help feeling this way.. Not after what I just been through.._

" All done!" Tamao cheered, taking a pen and writing down on it. What seemed to be a little doodle of Nagisa, listed information around her drawn body parts. " Now we can go!" She giggled, picking up Nagisa's bag and handing it over to her. " Those key chains are pretty cute by the way." She added, smiling cheekily at Nagisa. 

The red head took the bag from her. Giving her a soft mumble. " Thanks.." Finally, she'll finally get to see the school in all it's glory. Or what her Aunt had told her. Tamao led Nagisa outside of the imfirmtary, following close to her roommate. Tamao had led them to what seemed to look like a school store. A women standing over the counter greeting them with a friendly smile.

A smile Nagisa still wasn't use to. 

" Good Afternoon," Tamao greeted, bowing her head towards the women. Walking up to the counter, Nagisa following close behind. " We're here to order some uniforms." 

" Hai, what is the student's name."

" Aoi Nagisa." 

_I can tell her my own name, you know?_

" Hai, a set of spring and summer uniforms will be provided. May I get the size?" 

" AR of number 7 please." Nagisa blinked, turning to gaze at Tamao. She waited to see if she was going to give the rest of her measurements to the lady. But it seemed as if she was mistaken. _Wait then if it was only one number why did she measure my whole body?_

" I understand, we will send these as soon as we get them." The women smile, Tamao bidding farewell before leading Nagisa out of the store. 

" Say, Suzumi-san-" Nagisa started, her tone clearly annoyed. " You don't have to be so formal with me Nagisa-chan." Tamao spoke without even looking at her. _Girl I barely know you._ " Please don't be so familiar with me then," Nagisa told her. Tamao turning to glance, who wore a shocked expression. 

" But Nagisa-chan, you're too cute to be formal with!" Nagisa flinched, her face heating up as blood rushed in to her cheeks. " H-Hey I am not cute!" She snapped, holding back her aggressiveness towards her. " Oh never mind! Tell me why you only told that woman only measurement when you measured my whole body?" She asked.

Suddenly, Tamao brought her booklet out. Opening it and practically shoving it on Nagisa's face. " While it is true you only needed one measurement, but since you are my first roommate all your information is valuable to me!" Tamao spoke, Nagsia felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Watching her roommate rub the book against her chin as if it was some sacred item. 

" Y-Your first roommate?"

" Mhm, I haven't have a roommate in years!" 

_I think I can see why.._ Nagisa thought to herself, watching Tamao basically fangirl all over her 'valuable' information in that booklet. Not only that, the thought of Tamao measuring her just to touch her was scary enought.

First Shizuma, and now Tamao. Which is worst since she is her roommate for the next four years within this school. 

_**God how am I going to survive in this school?** _


End file.
